Toys always are extremely important entertainment products in human life. In recent years, with the advances in electronic technology, videos game technologies are also integrated into the toy designs and thereby causing, due to the modern science elements in the modern toys, some conventional toys have been gradually disappeared.
With the popularity of electronic games, players may not have the best playing experiences if the toy cannot interact with the players; in other words, the interaction relationship between a player and a toy has become a key element to enhance the entertainment.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an interactive electronic device capable of providing a variety of interactive modes with children or even adults so as to increase the entertainment.